1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a wearable measuring apparatus and a photoplethysmograph sensor unit thereof; in particular, to a blood-pressure measuring apparatus which is wearable around a user's wrist and a photoplethysmograph sensor unit thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Most current wearable apparatus measures the rhythm of heart by using a photoplethysmograph sensor and measures the electrocardiography (ECG) signal by using an ECG sensor. However, providing a wearable apparatus with smaller size and lighter weight capable of measuring blood pressure for the convenience of users, especially elderly people, is another current development topic.